Where is Sarah?
by someonestolemycookies
Summary: Sarah leaves.


**(Author's Note: This is not at all based on the book. No copyright infringement intended.)**

**

* * *

**

**Sarah's POV**

It's been five years. Five years since I last saw Number Four. 7 months since I last had contact with him at all. But still I wait. Now, after the destruction of Paradise and the death of those nearest and dearest to me, I'm done waiting.

**Number Four's POV**

Something is wrong. I can sense it. It's not my Lorian senses going off either, it's my heart. I mention it to Six and Sam, after all these years, even after finding Five and Eight, they are still the ones I'm closest to.

"We have to go back." I state, keeping as much emotion from my voice as possible.

Six still knows it's about Sarah. "We can't. You know this. It's too dangerous and we're too close!"

Sam reluctantly agrees although I know he's worried about Sarah too.

"I...agree with Six." He finally says, trying his best to keep eye contact with me. After five years he still remembers the rage I showed him when he threatened to expose me. "We've been there too many times. We...have to stay on Seven's trail or we'll lose him again!"

Seven. He was good. Very good at hiding. We had been chasing him around for a good two years.

"Daylight, you guys! Let's move!" Eight commands everyone around like she's a ring master, her voice crackling through the tension in the hut like a whip. "We don't have-"

"Am I interrupting another powwow?" she asks as she barges into the room.

"Yes." I bite out as I rise whilst simultaneously using my telekinesis to pack up our stuff.

"What's this about?" Five asks timidly from the door, unwilling to enter our "private" space as eight does so callously.

"Nothing. It's nothing and we won't discuss it anymore. Right, Four?" Six says uncompromisingly as she prepares the hut to be burned down.

I nod my head; my voice unwilling to cooperate because my heart feels like it's being ripped to shreds.

At the thought of losing Sarah, my focus wanes and before I know what's happening Eight shoves Five in front of me and says "Stop him!" with real fear in her voice.

My newest Legacy is the ability to inflict pain on anyone within a five meter radius, it's not the kind of pain that heals quickly either. It's not one of my favorite ones. Not at all. They can't figure it out, why I have it. No one in the history of my planet (that we know of, and we know a lot now) has ever had it. Which makes me feel like a freak among freaks. Only number Five can stop me for some reason. She acts as some sort of desensitizer so others don't feel the agony.

I stop myself before Five ever needs to use her powers on me. "I'm sorry." I say. And I quickly walk out of the hut. I need air. A lot.

As I try to focus my energy I get the feeling I'm being watched and if you know what terrible things have happened whenever I've gotten that feeling were, then you would know this was a bad thing. A really bad thing.

Before I can mind link her, Six rushes out of the shack. "What the hell was that? You told us you had it under control!"

"Six, shut up." I warn her.

Incensed she doesn't catch my drift at first. Then she understands. She mind links Five and Eight, telling them to watch Sam. Even after five years of roughing it with us, he is still the most vulnerable. I can almost feel her slip invisible behind me and before long I'm invisible too.

A twig snaps due East and we were in that location before the twig finished snapping.

"Don't hurt me!" he cries, throwing his arm helplessly over his head. Disgusted, Six accidentally switches off the invisibility. Which freaks the guy out even more of course. Looks like we were both having an off day I say mentally. She shoots me a dirty look before grabbing the man by the arm and hauling him to the hut.

"Who are you?" She says forcefully.

"Just a botanist. I swear!" he's scared, very scared. Scared enough to be telling the truth. "Look, he paid me okay? He said look and tell me if they have rings on the skin of their legs! That's all. That's all he said. Please don't-"

"All who said?" Sam says gently with a little force. He's been getting good at these interrogations. He definitely plays good cop better than Six anyway.

"Some guy...I met him at the geyser. He said to meet him back there tonight if I could-please don't-"

"We won't kill you." Five says, one of the rare moments she pipes up. She hates seeing people like this. Knows she would die if she were in the same situation.

The guy looks uncertain and for some reason he looks to me for reassurance.

"Describe him." Is all I say before turning my back to him and facing the shutters. I still need air. Need to focus.

"Four-outside. Now." Eight says. Instead of arguing like I usually would, I go straight out but hang by the door. I need this more than I hate taking orders from Eight.

"He goes by the name Levin. He said he was a researcher too. Looking for rare things, people he said. I figure-an anthropologist. I-told him how hard it was to find funding all those things and he offered me some quick cash-look, I don't know him okay?"

"Describe him. What does he look like?" Eight says, unrelenting. Another one of us who liked to play bad cop too much.

"Tall. Taller than the guy outside. And he has brown hair and-greyish eyes. He-was wearing pants but I saw him scratch his leg. He has the same scars as you!"

I know he's talking about Five. For all her timidity that girl likes to wear shorts. All the time.

"The exact same?" I swear I can see Six's eyes narrowing but I don't focus on that. I sense another presence. Before I can mind link the ones in the tent I'm blasted off my feet.


End file.
